


Sweet Intentions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Rubberglue <br/>Arthur bakes a cake for Gwen's birthday. It turns out he's quite hopeless in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Intentions

**Sweet Intentions**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Prompt from Rubberglue**  
Arthur bakes a cake for Gwen's birthday. It turns out he's quite hopeless in the kitchen.

 **Sweet Intentions**  
Arthur wanted to do something special for Gwen on her birthday. He decided to bake a cake from scratch.

He gathered everything listed in the recipe book. The only problem was he had never cooked anything in this life.

Merlin did all the cooking but he was visiting his Mum and wouldn't be back until after Gwen’s birthday.

Arthur read the instructions and was convinced he could do it.

Soon he was mixing and measuring. It really didn't look quite like the pictures in the book but he thought it was fine anyway. He put it in the oven and put the timer on.

When the timer went off he pulled it out and looked at it. It was a flat blob in the pan.

Arthur shrugged and let it cool and smeared the premade icing on it when it was cool.

He presented it to Gwen with a grin.

Gwen went to cut through it and it crunched. She looked at Arthur and squinted. She pulled out a slice and tasted it.

“Arthur this is vile.”

“What?” Arthur tasted it. “I did what it said.”

“Thank you for trying.” Gwen gave him a kiss. “I like the icing.”

“It came readymade. Sorry I wanted to do something special.” Arthur pushed out his bottom lip.

Gwen couldn't help but love him. She kissed him senseless.


End file.
